So he woke up
by angeliyah
Summary: Long time ago Lord Voldemort used to create nightmares for Harry Potter, long time ago he wanted Harry Potter dead. Times changed. This is a story about Voldemort's nightmares and his dreams coming true. He should have known the old saying: Be carefull what you wish for, you might end up getting it.


Lord Voldemort didn't come to the Ministry to see Harry Potter, no, of course not. He just came back from France and had nowhere to go. His stuff was still at Malfoy Manor, but he didn't want to go there alone. That place didn't feel like home.

He's been gone for couple of weeks, trying to get some support political and financial, but it didn't work, he still had no money, no man and no hopes for that to change in near future.

So he came here to wait for Malfoy in the cafe outside the entrance

Maybe there was a chance he could see Harry. Maybe they could talk, try again, make it work. It's not first time, they had a fight, but everytime it got worse.

And it was first time Harry threw him out of their house.

They have been through so much crap, gotten so close, so good together, knew each other like no one else. Knew exactly where to hit. Why couldn't he, for once in his life, just keep his mouth shut.

 _"Ok, stop"_ Voldemort told himself. It hurt so much just thinking about Harry, what they had and lost. _"Just stop"_ He didn't come here for Harry, he's just waiting for Malfoy.

He chose table behind a plant, so he wouldn't be seen from the main entrance, and waited sipping coffee.

Although deep in thoughts about Harry he noticed a car flying down and parking before the café, and the man getting out of it. He didn't like muggle products, but this was something to look at. Shiny dark blue Landrover looked pretty impressive.

Voldemort remembered how Harry once said, that if he could have magical car it would be Landrover, _with a handsome driver included, of course_ , he added with devlish smile. God, how he loved that smile, and that look in his unbelievebla eyes..

He scowled. _"Stop connecting every little thing with Harry"._

 _"Just stop"_ he told himself and instead looked at the driver. Well, he was looking good, better than good actually. Nothing compared to Harry, but still: tall, but well built, dark hair and big blue eyes, looking strong and confident, VIP all the way.

The man sat at the table near Voldemort and asked for a coffee, and as he drank, he looked at the Ministry entrance. Just like Voldemort.

And just like Voldemort he stopped and put his cup down when the door opened and group of employees left the centre. Last of them Harry Potter.

Harry looked around, spot a Landrover and smiled a little, then he looked at the cafe and really smiled, his face just shone with happiness, and Voldemort's heart skipped a bit.

Harry made a beeline for the cafe and Voldemort felt weak until he realised that Harry couldn't see him, so who gets the smile?

The question was answered when a guy from Landrover stood up, opened his arms, with big smile and most stupid line: "Hi, honey, I'm home", than he put his arms around Harry.

They hugged each other for a bit and then put their foreheads together, still standing close.

Voldemort's heart sank. He couldn't believe his eyes, that was his man, his smile, this hug was his, and that benediction touch.

Who the fuck is this guy, and more important, who is he to Harry?

"Hi, honey, what are you doing here? I thought you were at your sisters." Harry quietly asked.

"Are you complaining? I can go back there, if you don't want me here" answered the man, with wide smile, his hands not leaving Harry's waist, and their heads still touching.

"Don't you dare" Harry said still so quiet and gently kissed his lips. "I missed you" he added with another kiss, that one long and passionate.

They turned around and made their way to a car. The guy opened the door for Harry, and then took his place by the wheel, and they took off.

Voldemort watched the Landrover fly away and he felt numb. His brain just couldn't work through the informations it's been given. The only thing he could think of was "What the fuck?". Ok, he and Harry had trouble, but it wasn't over, he left just two weeks ago.

He spent two weeks to France, just two weeks and he came back to this?!.

This can't be happening, this fucking nightmare. He tried to aunderstand what he saw but still the only thing he ended up with was "What the fuck?".

He got up from the table, couldn't stay at that cafe any longer. Then he stumbled and fell on the floor hitting his knees hard but this physical pain was much better than the one in his heart, he screamed out loud and...

* * *

And he woke up, in their home, on their bedroom floor, apparently he just fell out the bed in this nightmare.

 **"Whassup, honey?** " he heard a silent question, more mumbled, than whispered, and he looked up other the edge of the bed.

And there was Harry, looking at him, his eyes sleepy but concerned. Voldemort felt his heartbeat again and the air filling his lungs. Harry was here, with him, not with that stranger, from whatever hell he came from.

He felt tears building in his eyes and smiled broadly through them. "It's alright" he answered "you're here, with me, everything is just perfect".

And he climbed back on the bed, putting his arms around his love. "I love you, so, so much" he whispered.

Harry, too sleepy to think about his words, just leaned into Voldemort, kissing gently his lips and closed his eyes going back to sleep.

Voldemort held him tight in his arms and felt safe and happy.

No matter what comes, with Harry in his arms, he was invincible, nothing could touch him. He melted in that feeling of bliss and...

* * *

And he woke up. This time for real. Alone, in empty room. Back in his nightmare. With nothing, no one, just pain and regret.

Harry wasn't here, he never will be, because Harry was dead.

Sitting in dark, he didn't even know he was crying, tears flowing down his face, he just sat there without a sound, without a move.

He just sat there praying to the god, he didn't believe in. Because maybe, just maybe there is a god believing in him.

So _: "Please, God, please, just wake me from this life"_ he repeated, over and over.


End file.
